


A day in the life

by auntzeesgirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love, im soft, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntzeesgirl/pseuds/auntzeesgirl
Summary: Just a cute little family moment to enlighten your day.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A day in the life

_A day in the life_

You weren't a morning person, and as long as you could remember, you have never been. Moreover, the fact that you get to spend your nights with the majestic Zelda Spellman only makes your desire to stay in bed stronger, impossible to ignore. Feeling her close is as important as filling your lungs with air. Your bed is big enough to hold three, maybe four people, but you and Zelda barely take up half of it and you love it that way.

Zelda would have never believed that with you by her side, she would have turned soft. In every sense of the word. She had never been fond of cuddles, soft touches, little gestures like holding hands, a peck on the cheek and so on. But since you became part of her life, everything changed. She found those little things necessary to say the least. She couldn't resist a day without being affectionate towards you, and you neither. For you Zelda was the missing piece of your soul. And in return Zelda Spellman, skeptical since birth, had had to reconsider the theory of soulmates. With you, she started believing in love: the pure and sincere one. You gave her life meaning and joy, that's what she told you once.

You feel arms gently squeezing your waist from behind and your lips crack in a soft smile, knowing perfectly well who those arms belong to. She places her chin on your shoulder and lets out a long-relaxed breath. You shiver when she playfully blows air in your ear. She knows how sensitive you are, it's so tempting for her to push the right buttons to see the reaction she can get from you. "I'm trying to sleep here", you mumble, trying to sound annoyed, but Zelda knows you too well. She raises an eyebrow at that. "Are you, now?", she slides her fingertips over your hips, gently stroking the soft skin of yours in a light touch. You get goosebumps from it and let out a soft moan as response. She places a soft wet kiss on the earlobe, making you stir a little, without stopping the cuddle. "Let me see you".

You let out a sigh, but do as she asks. Her face is a few inches from yours when you turn around and she chuckles softly, when she asks you to open your eyes for her, but you promptly shake your head no. You purse your lips asking for a kiss, but she decides not to give it to you so easily. She licks her own lips before tracing the outline of your mouth with her fingertips. You can't help but open your eyes and your lips crack in a smile. You place your palm over her cheek, looking at her as you were admiring a piece of art. And truth be told, Zelda Phiona Spellman was the best work of art you have ever seen.

"Good morning, sleepyhead", she bends down to kiss the tip of your nose, and you cling to her, greeting her in return. "What time is it?", you ask in a still sleepy voice. "Seven forty-five, I believe", she quickly adds as you hide your face in the crook of her neck and she rubs your back gently.

You are aware that soon enough a little witch will intrude in your room. It's a matter of time before...

"Mommies!", a five years old girl opens the door, without bothering to knock first, as the both of you always remind her, and rapidly runs towards the bed, crawling in the middle. "Good morning, Leticia", you feel your daughter cuddle up to Zelda's front.  
But you pretend to be sleeping.

Your wife rolls her eyes at your usual attempt to deceive your own daughter, that now is looking up at Zelda. "Mommy is silly. She is awake, isn't she momma?", she whispers and you can't help but feeling your heart pumping in your chest, overwhelmed by her cuteness. Sometimes you feel like you could eat her with kisses, no joke.

"I'm sure she can hear you, plum", Zelda burrows her nose into Leticia's dark hair, inhaling the beautiful scent of hers, which reminds her so much of you.

You can't resist the temptation to take a peek of what's going on there, so you open a single eye. They never fail to make your heart swell; a nice warmth radiates into every inch of your body immediately after. The little girl points a finger at you. _Ops, she caught you_. "You are awake mommy! I knew you were!", she squeals in delight, sliding from Zelda's embrace to lie down on you. Her dark curls touch your shoulders and neck.

"No, I'm not", you say trying to suppress a smile. Zelda sniggers lively at that.

"Yes, you are", Leticia corrected you. "Momma is right, you are a bad liar", she points out and Zelda nods promptly ad that. "She is".

You have to snort to your wife's statement. But this time, you smile realizing that Leticia looks so much like her. You couldn't be happier to have a tiny version of Zelda with such a funny attitude, wandering around the house and giving you orders from time to time.

"Maybe a kiss will help?", you murmur softly. "From both of you".

Leticia giggles before nuzzling her rosy lips into your cheek, pampering you with wet kisses. Zelda does the same on the other cheek, but more gently.

You hum contently and open your eyes as promised. "This's Heaven", you quip with a grin, then sit up with Leticia still curled up in your arms. "My, my, what do I have for breakfast today?", you feel playful this morning so you blow a big loud raspberry in the crook of Leticia's neck. Soon enough the entire room is filled with lively giggles. "Mommy no! No tickles!".

You chuckle along with her while you continue to pamper her face with kisses. "Yes tickles!".

Zelda feels her heart bursting with so much love. Her eyes sparkle with joy, tempted to participate as well. But in which side?

"Momma _pweese_ , help me!", Leticia calls out for her.

The witch smirks at you. Your child made it easier for her to decide. You gasp when Zelda launches herself on the top of you. "Zelda, no!", you give her a warning look, knowing too her intentions.

Leticia's eyes glitter with excitement. "Get her momma!"

Does she listen to you? Of course not. Leticia wins. She always does.

A burst of laughter erupts from you when the witch's fingers wander to your sensitive hips. You're as ticklish as your daughter. She took that sensitiveness from you and Zelda knows. She takes advantage of your weakness from time to time. "I'm sorry, but she asked", she whispers both amused and seductive, before pecking you on your lips.

"You're mean", you catch your breath, glad she stopped.

Zelda can't really disagree. "Sometimes", she wraps her legs around your hips, to keep you still.

"Momma I know that look", Leticia sniggers into her hands. Her puffy cheeks seem to blush and you tilt your head to meet her eyes, with a fake questioning look. "What are you talking about, plum?".

The child rolls her green eyes. "You two are going to kiss", she is so sure of herself, it amazes you. "You _aaaaaalways_ kiss".

You nod as a mischievous grin plays out on your face. You wrap your arms around your wife's neck, pulling her close. You rest your forehead against hers before whispering: " _Your_ daughter believes we are going to kiss", you bite down over your lip, staring at hers while doing so.

She looks at you lovingly. "I heard that. Are we now?", you open your mouth when the witch above you teases you with the tip of her tongue. You close your eyes and deepen the kiss, trying your best not to moan in front of the child.

Leticia covers her eyes with her palms. "Mommies! You two are weird!".

You frown at that and let out an incredulous snort. "Hey, she is my wife and I get to kiss her as much as I want, _young lady_ ".

Zelda can't help and she laughs at that, then she pulls away from you. "I thought you were the adult here", she teases and Leticia chuckles again.

You give her an eye roll, smiling while doing so. "Yeah, whatever", you sulk but just for a split second as you can't help but wonder what have you done to deserve these women in your life.


End file.
